


I wanna hold your hand

by StarSplit



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSplit/pseuds/StarSplit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity doesn't know why she's suddenly so concerned about Sara Lance. Well other than the fact that she's gorgeous and funny and has an exceedingly irritating habit of flinging herself head-first into danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this was what I thought the scene based on that handholding promo pic was going to be (the scene which they clearly CUT FROM THE EPISODE - yes I'm bitter). I might edit later to make it actually fit the scene properly, and I am considering writing a bit of a followup chapter.

She’s not sure why it’s different than it’s always been with Oliver; he manages to break himself at least a few times a week, but it’s almost become something she’s used to. Maybe it has something to do with how much more fragile Sara looks when she’s not hooded up. Or sparring with with Oliver and Diggle. Because she totally doesn’t look delicate then. Not with the the challenging grin she shoots the other two, as if daring them to try harder. The almost flirty look she shoots over her shoulder at Felicity.

Oh yeah, or that. Felicity has to admit that watching the sparring matches has gotten even more enjoyable since Sara showed up, and not only because of the addition of another set of gorgeous abs. She’s got to admit that working down here easily rivals the view she gets from her top floor office at Queen Consolidated (it may also help that no one here considers her a glorified secretary).

She forces her attention back to the woman currently standing in front of her saying something about the men she was supposed to be tracking down because they seem to be working for Slade. And she suddenly gets the feeling that she really doesn’t want Sara going after Slade again. Her wrist is already broken from the attack on the Foundry, and seeing it braced reminds Felicity that Sara isn’t invulnerable.

She reaches out to take Sara’s hand, interrupting whatever she had been saying, “Are you sure you should be fighting with this? We’re not expecting Slade to be there, so Oliver and Dig can handle it just fine…”

Even a few weeks ago, Sara probably would have pulled away. Would have thrown her walls back up and insisted she was fine. Instead she raises one eyebrow, “Still trying to protect me?”

And this is how they were now. Sara didn’t have to say it, but Felicity could see the unspoken You’re still cute in her eyes. What Felicity had first taken for condescension, she had come to suspect was actually flirtation on Sara’s part. She blushed and dropped the hand, turning back to her screen slightly awkwardly.

“Well your wrist is broken and there’s lots of them and it’s kinda hard to hold a staff when…”

She feels a hand on her shoulder “What’s this about? You know I’ve dealt with worse.”

Felicity shakes her head, “No, I mean I know. I mean you can totally kick their asses and you’re like really really bad at sitting still anyways you you’d probably go crazy and break something else and you probably want to watch Oli’s back yourself cause…”

“Felicity, do you have that location yet?” Oliver interrupted, causing her to jump in her seat.

“Yeah, location. Right. I hacked a few of the security cameras near that warehouse they’ve been holed up in at night, and I haven’t seen anyone but the six of them approach from any direction. Also only seeing six heat signatures. So no Slade, only six of them, you’re ready to go.”

“Great, Sara you’d better get ready. Felicity, are you sure you’re fine here alone?”

“I’m fine, Roy is lurking around upstairs.”

Sara squeezes her shoulder and moves away to get changed into her leathers as the other two prep their weapons. As they head out, Sara throws an almost searching look back at Felicity.

*****

“We’re just about done here,” came Oliver’s voice in her earpiece. “Could you let officer Lance know that we’ve left some drug dealers for him to pick up?”

“Will do boss, and before you ask, Roy is giving me a lift home. Thea found him lurking around and kicked him out.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for this fandom, as well as being my first time writing in several years. Any constructive criticism is much appreciated. I particularly had a hard time with Sara's voice (which is likely why she doesn't say much in this part).


End file.
